


“Studying”

by Im_Batman (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ;);););), ??Vouyeurism??, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Cas, But not until the end, But then Dean goes into Overprotective Big Brother Mode, Cas doesn't really mind, Cas is just embarrassed and still a little horny, Cas tries to study, Dean likes being a distraction, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel likes being a distraction too, Gabriel likes embarrassing Cas, M/M, Top Dean, an almost blowjob there, and Dean wants to pummel him, and annoying Dean, and fails, and pissing Dean off, because Dean really knows how to take his mind off things, did i spell that right??, i dont understand how this got so outta control, it's also got smut, it's kinda crack, ok im gonna stop before i give the whole thing away, sammy understands Cas' dilemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Im_Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas just wanted to study.<br/>Sam sends his sympathies.<br/>He just wanted to study too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Studying”

**Author's Note:**

> \--Just a little something that's been sitting in my files and I thought I'd share w/ you guys.--

  
▫▫▫▫▫  
_'You see the back of a sofa. The living room appears empty, except for several large textbooks and discarded papers. Suddenly you hear a low groan and a quiet sigh.'_  
▫▫▫▫▫  
Dean kisses the expanse of Cas’ outstretched neck as he makes quiet, soft moans.  
Cas pulls him closer, urgent and desperate.  
Dean shoves his shirt up to his armpits, kissing and biting a trail down his chest and abdomen.  
Cas' stomach muscles clench when Dean's hot, heavy breathing tickles his skin.  
He makes an impatient noise at the back of his throat and tries to shove the blonde's head lower.  
Dean punishes him by nipping the skin below his belly button.  
Cas yelps but it melts into a shuddering sigh when his jeans get roughly pulled to his knees.  
Dean rakes his nails down the pale skin of his thighs, in turn Cas groans loudly, pulling on his hair.  
Dean tugs at the waistband of his boxers, licking at the now sweaty skin, eliciting a loud whimper from Cas.  
Dean shushes him and Cas bites his lip, hard, until it's red and squeezes his eyes shut in bliss.  
He tugs Cas' boxers lower and then-  
[Gabriel]: ( _peers over the side of the sofa_ ) I see you two are getting a lot of “ _studying_ ” done.  
▫▫▫▫▫  
They pull apart in surprise.  
Dean sits up, straddling Cas, who yanks his pants back up.  
Both are flushed red and breathing hard.  
▫▫▫▫▫  
[Dean]: What - the - hell - do you - want!  
[Gabriel]: ( _smiles cheekily and shrugs_.) Nothing. Just thought I'd see what you guys were doing. It's not like you were actually _trying_ to be quiet.  
[Cas]: Gabe!  
▫▫▫▫▫  
Gabriel laughs at the flustered couple.  
Cas scrambles to his knees, gathering their abandoned materials.  
Dean focuses on straightening his rumpled clothes and avoiding eye contact.  
▫▫▫▫▫  
[Gabriel]: ( _looks over his shoulder as he saunters away_.) Well, I'll leave you two to yourselves. Oh, and Dean? There's nothing to be ashamed of, me and your brother Sam do a lot of _“Studying”_ too.  
▫▫▫▫▫  
Gabe is retreating back up the stairs as Dean stays frozen on the sofa. Finally Gabriel's words sink in and Dean jumps up yelling and chasing after the cackling boy.  
▫▫▫▫▫  
    . . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos below if you liked!! ⤵⤵⤵


End file.
